Eon Battle
by TD Inc
Summary: Warriors from 20 different worlds collide in what is sure to be the universes biggest battle tournament. And the best part? You, the readers, decide who will win! LET THE EON BATTLE BEGIN!
1. SUMMARY

Summary:

**EDIT** I felt that the summary chapter gave away too much, so I've taken it off. I kept this here to explain this and to also inform the readers that some of the characters and the story have been edited. The changes aren't major, but I felt that they were needed. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

Sonic opened his eyes lazily. He felt groggy, like he had been sleeping. He lifted himself up into a sitting position on the ground. He shook his head a little to cast off the haze that afflicted him. He looked around. It was only then that he realized that he could not see anything except himself. He quickly shot to his feet, and then wished he hadn't due to a bad head rush. He stumbled and looked again. He could see himself clear as day. He looked over his hands and examined himself from top to bottom. He was visible. Everything else was not. He began tapping his foot on the floor he couldn't see, staring off into the endless black abyss.

"Well...wonder what I've gotten mixed up in THIS time.

* * *

><p><em>...I looked at Sonic as he examined his 'waiting room'. It was amusing. Sonic the Hedgehog, the great defender of the planet Mobius and conqueror of many evils could do little else but simply look in every direction and grow more confused. Of course he didn't know that I was watching him. And he wouldn't, until I willed it so. It was how I had planned it.<em>

_Well, I suppose I should explain. I am..., actually I've forgotten. I suppose for the purpose of you to keep up, I shall go by...Alexander for now. It wasn't my name before. But it will do. You see, I was once a living creature. But I have grown to be far more than that. I am a conscience now, and a powerful one. To keep things short, I was sucked into a plain of space that intersects all existence. It is everywhere, and nowhere. As I'm sure you've already guessed, time does not affect this place either. This is what happened to me. I evolved. To the point where I could enter and leave this place whenever I wanted, if only mentally. But that will soon change..._

_Ehem...anyway, back to why Sonic is here. He is in this place, which I have dubbed Dimension 0, because I brought him here. And he is not the only one. Soon, I shall have more here. And then the real fun will begin. For now, sit back everyone and enjoy. This is something you shall simply WANT to experience..._

* * *

><p>Sonic sat on the 'ground', or what he hoped was ground, and grew more irritated by the second. He stood up again and began running as fast as he could in a random direction. He ran and ran, the point to where he was sure he would burn the soles off of his sneakers. Finally he stopped and sat down. He was exhausted, having done the very same thing a dozen times already and getting nowhere with it. He tried to think of how he would have ended up in a place like this. But he doubted that the fact that he was running through a clear field of nothing but grass for miles in any direction could have landed him here. And yet, it was the last thing he could remember. He was simply traveling. And then BOOM! he was waking up here.<p>

Sonic shook his head. "If this is some sick trick being pulled by Eggman, I'm gonna beat 'em senseless. he growled.

This confinement was driving him crazy. And although that was the good Doctor's area of expertise, he doubted that he was behind it at all.

Before Sonic was able to think any further on the subject, a loud BANG caused him to jump to his feet. A familiar figure landed next to him with an OOF. The black creature sat in a daze as Sonic looked on in shook.

"Sh-...SHADOW?" he gasped.

The black hedgehog looked over at the sound of his name. "Sonic? What the hell?" Shadow got shakily to his feet. "What's going on here? Where the hell am I?"

Sonic shrugged. "I've got no idea. I was just sitting here wondering the same thing myself. How'd you get here?"

I didn't. I was on the Ark making sure the systems were operating correctly when I just..."

"Wound up here?" Sonic said, finishing Shadow's sentence.

Shadow nodded. "Exactly. But what is 'here'?"

_**"I believe that I can answer that question Shadow."**_ a voice said.

Sonic and Shadow immediately went back-to-back. Sonic had both fists raised and ready as Shadow channeled Chaos energy into his hand for a Chaos Spear.

"Where are you?" Sonic called.

"Show yourself!" Shadow demanded to the darkness.

A light to their side drew the attention of both hedgehogs and they were both stunned by what they saw. They both watched as a white hedgehog descended from nowhere. It landed with ease and looked Sonic and Shadow both over with golden eyes. The hedgehog smiled.

_**"So nice to finally have the pleasure to meet the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog in person. It's a true honor."**_ the white hedgehog said, his voice pure and loud.

Sonic and Shadow cast confused looks to one another then looked back to the other hedgehog.

"You know us?" Sonic asked.

_**"Of course. I've been watching the two of you for a long time. That's why you are here. Please."**_ The hedgehog waved its hand in front of it and two chairs appeared. _**"Have a seat, gentleman."**_

Sonic and Shadow both hesitated for a moment, but realized that they didn't really have much other choice in the matter. They both walked forward and sat in the chairs. Sonic relaxed while Shadow was still on guard.

"I don't guess your gonna tell me and Shadow why we're here, are ya?" Sonic asked pointedly.

The white hedgehog chuckled softly and sat; only his chair was not visible, if there even was one. _**"Of course. You both are most likely very confused. Am I correct?"**_

"Confused is an understatement." Shadow said flatly.

_**"I see. Well then, allow me to start by introducing myself. I'm-"**_

Shadow cut him off. "I don't give a damn what you are. I'm only interested in why I'M here."

The white hedgehog closed its eyes and laughed, shaking its head like it was dealing with a child's temper tantrum. _**"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...still impatient I see."**_ The hedgehog looked back up, all traces of humor gone from its voice. _**"The reason you are here stems from who I am, so it would be in your best interest to remain quiet and listen."**_

Shadow wanted to argue but couldn't find his voice to do so. The white hedgehog was satisfied with the silence and continued. _**"Now then, as I was saying. My name is Alexander. Or at least, that is what everyone here today will be calling me."**_

Sonic gave Alexander a perplexed look. Everyone? There are more people than Shadow and me?"

Alexander nodded. _**"Yes. Many more. Which is why you are here. You see, I am not really a hedgehog. I chose this form so that you would be more comfortable approaching me."**_

"So what are you really?" Sonic asked.

_**"Nothing more than a consciousness. But I've amassed enough mental power to be able to do many things that most creatures would never even dream of doing. Like what I am doing now. I have called the two of you and many others to this place, a dimension that intersects all universes, to do battle. A fight to decide who the ultimate warrior is. And I have chosen you two to participate."**_

Shadow huffed and stood. "I've got no time for this nonsense. I'm going to find a way home." He began walking off.

Alexander didn't even blink. _**"Aren't you interested to know what you would get if you won the fight, Shadow?"**_

"There is nothing that you could have that I would want."

_**"Not even the dearly departed Maria Robotnik?"**_

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Sonic tensed up. 'This guy must be dumber than he looks', Sonic thought, 'otherwise he would have NEVER said that.'

Shadow glanced back, his red eyes blazing with hate despite the lake off light. "Never. Say. Her. Name. AGAIN. he growled through clenched teeth.

Alexander looked unaffected._** "Still a tender subject? I meant no disrespect. But I can bring her back."**_

"LIER!" Shadow shouted spinning on his heels to face Alexander. His fists radiated red Chaos energy. The energy buzzed around them.

'Geez. If looks could kill, this Alexander guy would've just dropped dead.' Sonic thought

Alexander shook his head._** "No Shadow. I can. I have taken the liberty of making the prize at the end of this battle royal a single wish. I will give the winner whatever they want. Whether it be world domination, world salvation, their greatest rival eliminated...or someone returned from the dead."**_

Shadow was seething. He looked angry, but at the same time the gravity of what Alexander was saying slowly began to sink in. It took several minutes, but eventually he unclenched his balled fists and the Chaos energy subsided.

"So all I have to do is win?" Shadow asked, his voice still tense.

_**"That's it."**_ Alexander said simply. _**"Will you participate?"**_

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Shadow said.

_**"Excellent. And you, Sonic?"**_

Sonic grinned and stood. "What? You think I'm gonna pass up a chance to go up against fighters from other worlds? If Shadow is in this, so am I."

Alexander smiled._** "Marvelous. Very well, then. I shall go and gather the last of the contestants. I will summon the two of you when the battle is ready to begin."**_

Without another word Alexander vanished, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone once again.

"This should be good. Right, Shadow?" Sonic said, turning to face him.

Shadow was already looking at Sonic, however. Shadow hadn't given Sonic that look since there final fight on the Space Colony ARK. He looked dead set on Sonic's destruction. "You shouldn't have accepted. I didn't want to kill you, Sonic. But now I'll have to."

Sonic's grin faded and his shook his head. "Shadow, do you really think I accepted to stop you? I've got nothing that I'd want with a wish anyway."

"I can't take that chance. Maria is involved now. I will not lose. To ANYONE." Shadow said, his eyes not betraying a thing.

Sonic looked at Shadow. He knew what Maria meant to Shadow, and what Shadow would be willing to do to get her back. Sonic walked up to Shadow and held out his hand. Shadow gave him a confused look.

"Shadow. I promise you right now. If something happens that I win and you don't, I will use the wish to bring Maria back. And if we meet in a fight, I will forfeit and let you win. I give you my word as the Defender of Mobius and everyone on it."

Shadow was shocked. Sonic being serious was as rare as Shadow smiling a genuine smile. And yet he was completely serious. And to add to it, he swore on his very honor. Shadow had never heard Sonic promise anything like he had just now. Shadow looked Sonic straight in the eyes. The blue hedgehog hid nothing behind them. Shadow could tell he was being honest. He looked at Sonic's outstretched hand. He slowly raised his and shook. They held the hand shake for a moment, eyes locked.

"...thank you Sonic." Shadow said.

Sonic grinned again. "You don't need to thank me Shadow. It's what I do. I help my friends. And you are a friend. Even if you have tried to kill me a couple of times."

Shadow broke the handshake. "If you're expecting an apology, you're shit outta luck Blue."

Sonic laughed. "If you did, I think I'd die of a heart attack Red."

They stood in silence for a moment, an understanding reached between them for the first time in a long time. For them both, the goal was certain. To win and bring back Maria Robotnik.


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Battle Begin!

Sitting in silence in what appeared to be a completely white waiting room, Danny Fenton stared off into space. He messed with his mess of black hair and sighed.

"You'd think this guy would have left me an X-Box or something so I wouldn't be bored outta my mind." Danny thought out loud.

Danny wondered how long it'd been since Alexander left to 'gather the other contestants'. He had no idea anymore. There was no sense of time in this place. He raised his hand and tried to gather ecto-energy into it. All he got was a small spark of green, then nothing. He sighed and tried to lie across the chairs that lined the wall. He thought about what he had been doing when he randomly woke up in this odd place. It had been another lazy day. He had been hanging out with Tucker and Sam when he blacked out and woke up in 'Dimension 0' as Alexander had told him it was called.

"I really hope this is just some prank or something. Then again, with my luck, this is probably really happening." Danny looked around the room again and laid his head back down on his hands. "You'd think that after saving the world, a ghost kid could get some down time to spend with his best friend and his new girlfriend. But no~, instead I'm stuck in some freaky dimension with some crazed up. . .well, I can't say 'fruit loop', I mean he isn't Vlad at least.

More time continued to pass, and Danny slowly began to drift off when a bright light caught his attention. He shot up to his feet in one swift motion, with reflexes which he had developed for when he was fighting ghosts, and looked to the light. Sure enough, the same man made of light stood in the center of the light. His golden eyes locked onto Danny's blue eyes and held the teen ghost fighter in place.

"**_The other combatants have been gathered. It is time to go._**" he said in a clear, pure voice.

"Hang on. Before I go anywhere with you, I wanna know who these other 'combatants' are. Are these people I know or random folks that you dragged into this?"

Alexander stared Danny down for a moment before simply saying "**_You will know shortly. But first..._**"

Alexander waved his hand in front of Danny. A blue ring of energy appeared around him at his waist. He knew what came next. Danny closed his eyes as the ring worked its way up and down him, transforming him. When he heard the ring sizzle out, he opened his eyes, which he knew were now a bright green. He was now clad in a black jumpsuit, his black hair now pure white. He looked at his fist and clenched it tight.

"**_For your appearance._**" Alexander said. "**_Now then._**"

Alexander waved his hand again and Danny saw nothing but a flash of bright light. Danny quickly shielded his eyes, but just as he did the light died out. Instead of the white waiting room, he now found himself alone in an empty black void. Or he thought so.

"What in the-?" a voice said beside him. Danny looked to his left to find an orange haired guy next him. And beside that guy was a blonde guy in a red trench coat. And there were more people beyond that guy. Danny looked to his right and found a few more people. A line up. Danny heard a loud noise and looked toward it at Alexander. The already bright light behind him seemed to grow even brighter.

"**_Please, everyone. Settle down now. This is the best part of it all._**"

Danny was surprised by how fast all the noise from the stray voices stopped. Alexander spoke again.

"**_Now then. You all know why you are here. You know full well what is taking place, and what is at stake. So, with that information out of the way, I believe that introductions are the appropriate next step. So, I will introduce each fighter, so that we may begin the battles._**" Alexander stopped and waited for someone to say something. When no one spoke, he continued.

"**_Very well. First, Sonic the Hedgehog._**"

Danny looked down the line to the end to see a blue hedgehog standing there, looking completely focused. He grinned as everyone began speaking in quiet voices. "What?" he said. "Never seen a talking blue hedgehog before?"

Some people quit talking while other whispered still, mostly to themselves.

"**_Next, Spartan-117. Or Master Chief, if you prefer._**"

Danny didn't have to look very hard for Master Chief. The man, or he assumed he was a man, stood easily over 7 feet tall and was armored from head to toe in a high-tech looking military green armor. It bore many dents and scratches. Danny could tell from the way that the man never moved that he was a hardened solider. The type that is sent into situations that very rarely meant coming back. Danny swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in his throat. This guy would be tough.

"_**Cloud Strife.**_"

Standing next to the large Master Chief was a man who's most outstanding feature was his spiked-up mass of blonde hair. He looked just as battle hardened as any soldier, and wore an odd looking kind of trench coat. Or at least, that was what Danny could easily relate it to.

"**_Samus Aran._**"

Danny looked to a woman in a skin tight blue jumpsuit, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked very beautiful, but Danny could see that the beauty was just to throw people off. Her expression was set in a way similar to someone who had not only seen many battles, but many deaths as well. Simply looking at her, Danny knew that she too wasn't to be underestimated. It would cost him heavily if he did.

"_**Link.**_"

Next to the dangerous Samus stood a tall guy with a green hat. He wore a tunic of the same color as his hat, complete with white tights and heavily strapped boots. Hanging on his back from a belt was a very heavy looking shield with odd markings all over it and a sheathed sword. He didn't look much older than Danny and reminded Danny of himself a little. Someone who began fighting young and had seen some very challenging situations. Danny could tell that this Link guy would have to been watched closely, too.

"_**Dante.**_"

Alexander motioned to a white haired man now, who looked to be very much enjoying himself. Strapped across his red trench coat was a gun holster, complete with two guns, one black and one chrome. Set within the belt was also a sword, the handle of which looked like a screaming demon skeleton creature. "Finally getting to someone good, eh Alex?" he said in a casual tone. It shocked Danny to hear this guy speaking to Alexander like they were old drinking buddies. Alexander simply ignored him.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki.**_"

Next was another blonde teen, wearing an orange and black jacket and orange pants. He also wore a metal plated headband with an odd symbol in the middle. He looked just as serious as the rest, but not quite as…haunted. Like he'd faced his demons and won. Danny could relate to that, having finally squared away some much of the misery that had plagued him since becoming part ghost.

"**_Ichigo Kurosaki._**"

A few people down from Danny stood an orange haired guy, looking very determined. He was a teen, but older than Danny by at least a few years by what he could tell. He wore a black robe and had a very large sword wrapped in white cloth on his back.

"_**Edward Elric.**_"

Next to the robed swordsman stood a man with long blonde hair, wearing an outfit that looked like something out of the 1940's. His golden eyes swept from one end of the line to the other, clearly measuring up everyone present. He didn't look all that threatening.

'Of course that means he's probably the most dangerous one here.' Danny thought.

"_**Chris Redfield.**_"

Another man, large and very muscular, stood next to the Edward guy. He had short cut brown hair and looked like a combination of a special tactics cop and a wrestler. He wore multiple gun holsters all over his person. Danny sighed a breath of relief, however, as he noticed that all of them were empty.

"_**Harry Potter.**_"

Another man, black haired and lanky, stood silently next to Chris. He wore an old looking pair of glasses and looked like he'd missed out on some sleep. He wore fairly normal clothes under an odd looking robe. He seemed slightly nervous, but calm at the same time.

"_**Vladimir Tod.**_"

Danny looked next to him to yet another teenager, who also looked a few years older than him. He looked fairly normal with long black hair set in a kind of goth/emo style where it hung just barely above his eyes. Danny went to look away when he noticed a faint purple glow to the guy's eyes. He did a double take and after a moment of nothing happening, convinced himself that he had just be seeing things.

'Hang on.' Danny thought. 'If this guy is next to me, then-'

"_**Danny Phantom.**_"

Danny snapped to attention as if his name had just been called out by a drill sergeant. He stood as straight as he could and could feel every eye fall on him. He looked around at everyone and grinned slightly. The only person who returned the gesture was a girl further down the line. When no one else even blinked at him, his grin faded and he felt awkward.

"_**Neku Sakuraba.**_"

Standing right next to Danny was another teenager, wearing an outfit that was clearly put together out of personal taste: An odd black and purple sleeveless hoodie type top that hid part of the guy's jaw and very light tan cargo shorts with shoes and wristbands that matched the jacket. The guy's 'unique' look was topped with a pair of violet headphones set on his mess of bright orange hair.

"_**Spider-Man.**_"

Danny never would have believed the words Alexander had just spoken had he not looked past Neku. Sure enough, beside the oddly dressed teen was a fairly muscular man in a full body red and blue spandex suit. All over the suit was a spider web design along with a small spider symbol on the chest. The man's face was covered in the same web design with two large white areas for the man's eyes, though the eyes themselves weren't visible. Danny couldn't help but wonder how the guy could see through the thing.

"_**Maka Albarn & Soul Eater.**_"

Danny looked to see the girl that had smiled at him earlier. She looked younger than him, but not by much. She wore a school uniform, complete with a plaid skirt and a black jacket. Her light brown hair was tied into pigtails. In her hand she held a very menacing looking scythe, the blade of which was black and red. Danny was confused though. Alexander had called two names, and yet the girl was the only one who was standing there. Everyone else shared in his confusion it seemed, as they were giving her the same confused looks.

Danny watched her simply smile as her scythe began to glow and take on a human form. The light quickly died, and in its place stood a white haired boy in a black and yellow hoodie. He adjusted the weird headband he wore, probably to keep his hair out of his eyes, and smiled broadly, his red eyes lighting with delight. Danny looked on in shook at the mouth full of sharp pointed teeth that lined the guy's smile. These two were ones to be watched.

"_**Sora.**_"

Danny looked past the pair to a teen with spiky brown hair. He wore a jacket with silver shoulder guards overtop a blue shirt that had a red pocket on the front and pants that looked…poofy, for lack of a better word. Multiple yellow belts tied red pockets to his pants, and his look was completed by fingerless gloves and large shoes with zippers. Danny didn't quite know what to think of the guy, especially when he looked at everyone, smiled, and waved. To Danny's shock, not only did Maka wave back, but so did the guy at the end.

"_**Dib.**_"

Danny looked to a kid down the line, shocked to see someone so young in the lineup. And clearly, the kid was scared out of his mind. He looked through his glasses at the rest of the people like they weren't even human. He flinched and twitched at every noise and movement. He quietly pulled his black jacket closer to his body like it would protect him and tried to slick the strand of hair that was standing up on his head to no avail.

"_**Artemis Fowl.**_"

Beside the twitchy mess that was Deb, stood another teenager. This guy, however, looked nothing like the rest. He wore an expensive looking, possibly tailor-made, suit. His deep black hair was combed neatly out of his face, exposing his mismatched blue and hazel eyes. He looked about Danny's age, but definitely not like someone Danny would have talked to. Or even seen. This guy, Artemis, probably went to some fancy private school. Or he would have, had he not looked like he had recently missed out on about a week's worth of sleep. Either way, he didn't acknowledge the rest. He simply continued staring at Alexander with a curious look in his eyes.

"_**And finally, Aang.**_"

Danny looked down to the end of the line to see a guy who was about 14 or 15 looking back at the rest of them. He wore ornate orange robes, making him look like some kind of monk. He had a blue arrow tattooed on his bald head and a kind expression on his face. Danny didn't know what to think, other than that the guy looked way too nice to be a part of anything like this.

"_**Now then.**_" Alexander said, focusing everyone's attention back to him. "**_Now that you are all acquainted with each other, I will now determine the first battle._**"

Alexander waved his hand and everyone watched in amazement (and some groans) as two slot reels appeared in thin air. One had a picture of the hedgehog, Sonic, on it. The other next to it was simply black and had only a question mark.

"How are we going to know who we're fighting?" Maka asked, drawing some of the people's attention to her.

Alexander merely grinned. "_**You won't.**_"

Before anyone else could say anything, Alexander reached in front of him and pulled an invisible slot lever and the slot reels began spinning very quickly. "_**These battles are to see if you are each capable of fight opponents you have never even imagined before. If you are not, then you will not be advancing.**_"

An air of tension fell over the group as the reels began to slow.

"_**And the first of you to do battle will be…**_"

The reel slowed a little more before suddenly coming to a stop.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone turned their heads to the orange clad blonde who was staring at the reel with an almost laser focused intensity. "_**And your opponent shall be…**_"

Everyone watched with baited breath to see if anyone they recognized would show up. The reel slowed little by little before coming to as sudden a stop as the first.

Danny noticed the Vladimir guy next to him cringe and become a few shades paler, a look of rage on his face. Alexander's smile broadened as here announced loudly:

"_**THE FIRST BATTLE: NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. THOMAS TOD**_"


End file.
